A Starlite in Nerima
by Foxgrad
Summary: 2nd Bet fic Ranma/Lazer Tag Academy fusion. Meet Ranma Sato, the new transfer student. Meet Nabiki Tendo, Japanese schoolgirl. Meet Ranko, a girl from the future?! Let the fun begin!


A Starlite in Nerima  
A 2nd Bet fic  
By Foxgrad  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 created by Rumiko Takahashi. Lazer Tag Academy owned by World of Wonder, Inc.(later distributed by Saban and renamed Lazer Patrol.) All other charactes and elements owned by their respective owners.  
  
  
A Starlite in Nerima  
  
  
"Okay, Foxie, I know that you wanted to expand this Bet's talent pool, but this is stretching things a bit."  
"Since when are you against bending the rules a bit?"  
"Good point."  
Toltiir and Great Fox, temporarily known as "Foxie," examined the two beings who had just wandered up to Mimir's Well. One was a golden humanoid robot. His companion was a squat blue and white robot that looked like a barrel with a dome top.   
"Excuse me, gentlebeings, but we appear to be a little lost. Could you direct us to a vid-phone?"  
"I'm sure we could dig one up for you, er...."  
"My apologies! I am C3-PO, human-cyborg relations. My counterpart is R2-D2." The smaller droid hooted and whistled in greeting. "We appear to have become separated from our Masters. Any assistance you could render would be greatly appreciated, and I'm sure our Masters would be only too happy to reimburse you for your troubles."  
"Nonsense," replied Foxie. "We'd be glad to help. It will just take a little time. In the meantime, why don't we entertain ourselves?"  
"Well, I am afraid I am not really programmed in any of the entertainment arts, although I have been known to tell a few stories now and then. I would be happy to entertain you in such manner if you would so choose."  
"No, no. That's all right. I had something a little different in mind. If you would be so kind as to step up to the Well?"  
The protocol droid and his astromech counterpart were soon filled in on the details of how Mimir's Well worked and the basic concept of the Second Bet. R2-D2 thought Toltiir and Foxie were joking, but C3-PO was a different matter entirely.  
"Oh, dear. I'm afraid I couldn't possibly do something like that. Tampering with events on a cosmic scale is well beyond the scope of my programming. Perhaps you gentlebeings would settle for something a little less...R2-D2! What are you doing! Put that stone down this instant!"  
The little astromech droid hooted and whistled a response to his counterpart and dropped a small stone into the Well.  
"Gullible? I am most certainly not gullible! You take that back, you little...."  
"Hey, Toltiir, check this out."  
"What did he do?"  
"Looks like he fused this Ranma timeline to a neighboring one."  
"Let's see what we got."  
  
  
A Starlite in Nerima  
A 2nd Bet fic   
by Foxgrad  
  
"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to your Junior year. This year we have just one new student. If you would please introduce yourself we can get class started."  
Nabiki arched an eyebrow as she took in the new student. He was fairly tall and well-built, a bit pale, though. His long, black hair was tied in a ponytail, and he was wearing a stylish pair of shades. Nabiki noticed a few of her female classmates were checking him out, and a few were already whispering among themselves. She, however, chose to reserve judgment until she heard him speak. Good looks alone weren't enough to hold her interest. Pretty boys might be mildly entertaining, especially if they had the money to make the date worthwhile, but they tended to get real boring real fast. She rolled her eyes as the new student took off his shades and several of classmates sighed dreamily. Blue eyes. Big deal.   
"Good morning. My name is Ranma Sato. My family just recently moved into the area due to my father getting reassigned at work. Pleased to meet you."  
Nabiki sat back in her desk, somewhat intrigued by the newcomer. He had none of the "new-student jitters" that she had come to expect. He was calm and serious, almost grim, in fact. She watched his fluid movements as he moved to take an empty seat just across from her. If he could dance as good as he could walk, she might just have found her date for the Homecoming Dance.   
"It may also interest the class to know that Mr. Sato has just skipped a grade. You could all learn something from him."  
Nabiki smirked slightly to herself as she saw Ranma flinch at the teacher's announcement. It was perfectly understandable. It might have been kinder if the teacher had stuck a sign on Ranma's back that read GEEK.  
  
  
***After School***  
  
Nabiki strolled homeward after having finished all of her "business deals" for the day. This year looked to be even more profitable than the last. All of her old contacts were still in place, and it looked like she might be able to recruit a few more. Some of the Freshmen came from wealthy families. She'd have to see about infecting them with the gambling bug. She'd already gotten a few bites concerning bets for upcoming sporting events. Her face grew sombre as she compared her predictions for income against what her family was going to need. Kasumi would never say a word, but her clothes were getting a little worn-out. She needed a few new dresses and a new coat before winter set in. The house needed some long-overdue maintenance, especially the plumbing. Then there was always the little princess and her training supplies. It was beyond Nabiki how Akane could go through so many blocks and training dummies so fast. Didn't she realize how expensive those things were? It was a totally unnecessary expense. If her father would finally start teaching classes in the dojo again, it wouldn't be so bad. Nabiki sighed. If her father would just get it together it would solve so many problems. Ever since her mother had died, however, he had been a basket-case. Most of his student had left when he had started bursting into tears in the middle of classes. It was just too embarassing to try to learn martial-arts from someone who cried like a little girl. Nabiki at first had blamed the students for not giving her father a chance to grieve, but it soon became obvious that her father was simply not going to recover from her mother's death. Kasumi had tried so hard to give him all the support she could, but nothing could make him move past his grief for long. Kasumi had sacrificed so much to try to hold the family together. Nabiki had never even heard of her hanging out with friends or even going on a single date. She spent all her spare time taking care of the family. And she still was.   
Nabiki was suddenly broken out of her reverie when she was grabbed from behind and hustled into an alley. She tried to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She was suddenly spun around, and her back was slammed against the wall. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized her attackers.   
"Well, well, well, look what we got here. If it isn't the all-powerful Nabiki Tendo."  
Nabiki tried to speak, but her abductors, various students from Furinkan, were holding her too tightly.   
"Listen up, Tendo. We just want to tell you that things are going to be different this year. You crossed us too many times last year, and we're not gonna let you get away with it any more."  
Nabiki finally got her mouth free long enough for her to say, "If you didn't want any trouble than you shouldn't have welched on...."  
"Shut up! We've had enough out of you!" One of the boys holding her began to twist her arm. Nabiki tried to struggle but they were too strong. Several of her attackers began to laugh when they saw her obvious pain.  
"What's going on in here?"  
Nabiki's attackers whirled and spotted the speaker, a boy their age standing at the mouth of the alley. They tried to hide Nabiki from view as they told him to buzz off. Nabiki tried to struggle free, knowing this was her last chance to avoid some serious pain. This bunch wasn't here to talk, they wanted payback.   
"Look, I'm not trying to make any trouble. Just let the girl go."  
"What girl?"  
"They one behind you guys dressed in a Furinkan High school uniform, short brown hair, brown eyes, ring any bells?"  
"Listen, buddy, if you know what's good for you you'll leave and forget you ever saw this."  
"Sorry, I don't think that's going to happen. Let her go."  
"Make me." Most of the gang began to move toward the front of the alley, leaving two behind to hold Nabiki.   
"Last chance. Let the girl go."  
"No way. I've waited too long for this."  
"Fine. HEY, COULD SOMEONE CALL THE COPS?"  
The reaction in Nabiki's abductors was immediate and gratifying. Most of them immediately began backing away from the mouth of the alley, looking about them as if they expected a SWAT team to materialize from the shadows. The two holding Nabiki held their ground for a moment, but she could see they were really rattled.   
"THERE'S A BUNCH OF GUYS IN FURINKAN HIGH UNIFORMS HOLDING A GIRL IN A FURINKAN HIGH UNIFORM AGAINST HER WILL IN THIS ALLEY. THERE'S ABOUT A DOZEN OF THEM. THE LEADER HAS MEDIUM-LENGTH BROWN HAIR, GREEN EYES, AND A SMALL SCAR JUST ABOVE HIS LEFT EYEBROW. ANOTHER ONE HAS LONGER BLONDE HAIR AND GREEN EYES AND A MOLE ON HIS LEFT JAW."  
Most of the bullies were now in full retreat. They may not have been the best and brightest Furinkan had to offer, but they weren't dumb enough to get involved with the cops. The two holding Nabiki took one look at each other, released their prisoner, and bolted from the alley. Pretty soon only the leader, Hiro, and a couple of his cronies were left. They scowled and cursed at the intruder, but didn't dare leave the darkness of the alley while he was attracting this kind of attention.   
"This isn't over, pretty boy. You shouldn't've got involved. Now we're gonna take care of Nabiki AND you!" With that, Hiro and his buddies bolted out of the back of the alley. Nabiki took a few deep, calming breaths as she got her nerves back under control. She couldn't afford to appear weak. She had to remain strong and in charge. Too much depended on her to allow any less.   
"You okay?"  
Nabiki jumped, startled. How had her Good Samaritan gotten so close without her hearing his approach? She quickly composed herself and turned to face him.   
"I'm fine, not that I really needed your help. I could have handled those Neandrethals just fine."  
"Really," her rescuer replied drily. "You some kind of super-ninja or something?"  
"For your information, Ranma, fists aren't the solution to every problem. I've been able to handle myself for a long time. I don't need help dealing with idiots like those."   
"You remember my name? I'm impressed. Usually it takes my classmates about a month to learn my name."  
"I'm not some idiot like those suckers you just scared off. I can't believe they panicked so easily."  
"Bullies are all the same. They're all afraid of someone bigger than they are, and the cops certainly qualify."  
"Well, it's nice to finally meet someone who uses his head once in a while. Most guys I know would have either run off with their tail between their legs or tried to prove how macho they are by trying to take them all on at once."  
"Hey, don't get me wrong. I was sorely tempted to beat those sorry excuses for human beings all the way back to the rocks they crawled out of."  
"Really," Nabiki replied, her turn to be amused. "And what stopped you?"  
Ranma shrugged. "I had to keep my objective in mind. What I wanted was to get you out of that situation without you getting hurt. For the sake of argument, let's say I'm some kind of super-powered martial artist like on Drabonball or something. If I had taken on the guys who were coming at me, there was a pretty good chance that the ones holding you would have taken the opportunity to get in a few cheap shots on you. However, by invoking their fear of the law I got them to release you without you being harmed. They wouldn't have taken the opportunity to get those cheap shots in if they were worried that the cops would track them down and bust them for assault."  
"Logical, eminently logical. I've never heard such a well-reasoned argument for avoiding a fight."  
"You disappointed I let them get off without so much as making them bruise their fists on my face?"  
Nabiki laughed. "Don't get me wrong. I meant it when I said it was nice to finally meet someone who uses his head. There are too many people at Furinkan who think that the best way to solve a problem is with a brawl."  
"I used to be one of those people. It took quite a bit for me to finally learn better. Now, we had better get someone to look at that elbow of yours."  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with my - OW!" Nabiki rubbed her right elbow. It hadn't even hurt until she tried to move it. How had he known?  
"It's probably no big deal, but you might want to make sure. Is there someone who could check it out for you?"  
Nabiki took a moment to consider. Her father, martial-arts sensei that he was, could probably look at it for her. However, if he found out about it she wouldn't hear the end of it for a month. While the attention might be nice at first, it would get really old really fast. "I'd better get Dr. Tofu to look at it."  
"Fine. I'll accompany you."  
"I don't need you to baby-sit me."  
"Hey, I just like to see things through. It's a character flaw, I know, but it's just the way I am."  
Nabiki shook her head, deciding it was better to just humor him. "Alright, you can come with me. It's this way," she said as she led him out of the alley.  
As the two of them walked away an unseen figure watched them from the rooftops.  
  
  
  
***Doctor Tofu's clinic***  
  
  
  
"It looks like a slight sprain. It shouldn't cause you any problems so long as you don't do anything strenuous with this arm. I'll write a note for your Phy. Ed. teacher."  
"If you have to, you have to, I guess. I'd appreciate it if you don't tell daddy about this."  
"I don't know, Nabiki. This is a pretty serious thing. Are you sure they won't try to hurt you again?"  
"What are you talking about? I told you...."  
"Nabiki."   
Nabiki found herself unable to meet Doctor Tofu's admonishing eyes. "I guess I couldn't fool you, huh. I thought you might be too good to fall for the old 'I tripped' line."  
"Nabiki, I'm afraid I simply have no choice. Either he can hear it from you, or he'll have to hear it from me. It'd be best if he heard it from you."  
"Yeah, you're right. Daddy would freak if he got a phone call from you saying that one of his daughters got hurt."  
Doctor Tofu nodded and sat back on the stool next to the examination cot Nabiki was on. "By the way, who was the young man who came in with you? He seems nice."  
"Him? Oh, his name is Ranma Sato. His family just moved into the area."  
"That explains why I haven't seen him around. I get to know most of the martial artists who go to Furinkan."  
"He's a martial artist?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"Well, I've never known a martial-artist who could pass up a chance to show off."  
"Ahem."  
"Don't you 'ahem' me. I know all about that little stunt you and Betty pull on the martial artists who come in here. Admit it, the next time he comes by you're going to use that ninja trick of yours."  
"Erasing all sense of your presence isn't necessarily a 'ninja trick,' Nabiki. It's a skill taught in many schools of martial arts," admonished Dr. Tofu. His face broke into a grin as he added, "You're right though. I was planning on doing it just as soon as I finished with you."  
"He's still here?" asked Nabiki, surprised.  
"Yes, he's waiting in the lobby. He's alone just now so I thought Betty and I would give him our traditional welcome."  
Nabiki grinned. "Can I watch?"  
"Certainly. I'll be sure to leave the door open enough for you to see." Doctor Tofu slipped out of the examination room, grabbing his skeleton, Betty, on the way. He silently crept up behind Ranma. Nabiki grinned in anticipation as Tofu grabbed his skeleton's arm and reached it towards Ranma's shoulder.  
"That's close enough," Ranma turned around, his serious blue eyes flashing. "I assume you have a perfectly good reason for trying to sneak up on me."  
The startled doctor blinked a few times as a peal of laughter broke loose from Nabiki. Then he grinned. "Well, well. It's been quite a while since someone's been able to detect my approach when I didn't want him to. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. What gave me away?"  
"Sorry, Doc, that's a secret. How's the patient."  
"Oh, her arm will be fine. Now I'd like to examine you, if you wouldn't mind."  
Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Doc, none of those goons laid a hand on me. I'm fine."  
"Ranma, I've been a doctor long enough to know pain when I see it. Your right arm is hurt," Tofu said as he reached for Ranma's arm.  
"My arm's fine," Ranma replied, backing away from the doctor.  
"No, it isn't. It's giving you quite a bit of pain."  
"That's normal for me. Leave it alone."  
Dr. Tofu gazed for a moment at the boy, then nodded. "I see. I trust that you do have a doctor checking on it?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but, yeah, I do."  
Dr. Tofu smiled gently and replied, "Actually, Ranma, it is my business, but you're right. I shouldn't have pried."  
Nabiki looked back and forth between them. "Would someone care to fill me in?"  
Ranma shot a stern look at Tofu. The doctor smiled reassuringly, then turned to Nabiki. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask Ranma. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that."  
"But you're not his doctor," pointed out Nabiki, even though she knew it wouldn't change his mind. "Well, this has been fun, but I'd better get home before daddy starts to worry. Ta." With that Nabiki grabbed her book bag and headed toward the door.  
"Er, maybe I'd better walk you home," said Ranma.  
"I don't think those guys will bother me again tonight."  
"Hey, I told you about my character flaw. I'm not strong enough to fight it."  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the urge to smile. It was nice to have someone pay this kind of attention to her. "Fine, I'll let you walk me home."  
Ranma arched his left eyebrow. "I'm honored thou shouldst grant me such a privilege, my lady. Mayhap thou wouldst give me the honor of carrying thine belongings whilst thy arm healeth?"  
Nabiki burst into laughter again. She couldn't remember anyone else who could make her laugh like this. "Alright, I get the point. And, yes, you can carry my bag."  
Ranma picked her bag and opened the door. Nabiki walked through, and the two were soon on their way.  
  
  
***Tendo dojo***  
  
  
Nabiki paused before the door to her home. It was already getting dark. She could see Kasumi bustling about the house through one of the windows. She turned to Ranma and asked, "Won't you come in?"  
Ranma hesistated, then said, "I think I should be heading home. My folks might be getting worried about me. They might think I got lost, this being my first day at a new school and all."  
"You could call them from our phone."  
"I wouldn't want to be a bother. Good night, Miss Tendo."  
"Good night and call me Nabiki."  
"As you wish, Nabiki."  
Nabiki picked up her bag from where Ranma had set it down, then watched him for a few moments. A part of her felt disappointed to see him go, but another part berated herself for feeling that way. She was Nabiki Tendo, she didn't need anyone. Besides, once the rumor mill at Furinkan filled him in on all of her "extra-curricular activities," he'd probably never want anything to do with her again. A part of her felt sick at the thought, but the feeling was quickly repressed. She had to remain strong. Her family depended on her, and she couldn't continue to run her business if she showed any sign of weakness. With a sigh she turned and walked into her home.  
  
  
******  
  
  
A few blocks away, Ranma stopped and stood still a moment. He sighed and said, "Well, are you going to show yourself?"  
For a moment the only answer he had was the wind as it blew through the empty street. Then a figure leapt from a nearby roof onto the sidewalk in front of him. It stepped into the the cone of light from a streetlight and was revealed to be a rather petite figure wrapped in a dark cloak.  
"Aren't you a little short to be the Grim Reaper?"  
"Huh? Oh, the uniform. My name's Ranko Sato. I'm here to rescue you."  
"Rescue me?! From what?"  
The cloaked figure pulled back her hood, revealing herself to be a beautiful redhead. "From Genma Saotome."  
Ranma's eyes flashed as he drew in a breath. It took a moment for him to get himself under control enough to speak. "What?" he grated, voice barely above a whisper.  
"I've come from the future. You see, in a few years Saotome is finally going to get caught by the police. A few years after that he's going to be approached by a powerful corporation that's been dabbling in cryogenics. They pull a few strings and get him out early, he becomes their guinea pig. They managed to successfully freeze him, but thawing him out again turned out to be the problem. Naturally, they covered it up. They buried the capsule containing their failed experiment along with all their research. It wasn't discovered for another thousand years. A construction crew was digging a foundation for a new building when they found him. Unfortunately, he was brought to a hospital and, using the advanced medical techniques of we have now, was thawed out before we found out who he was. If we had, we might have just let him stay frozen."  
"Hold on. You expect me to believe this story? Just how dumb do you think I am?"  
Ranko blinked. "I realize this must all sound very strange, but that's no reason to be rude. Besides, if I'm not from the future, how do you explain this?"  
With that she reached one hand beneath her cloak and pulled out what appeared to be a sleek black and red ray gun. She aimed it at a sheet of newspaper lying on the ground a few feet away from Ranma and pulled the trigger. A blue beam shot from the gun and enveloped the piece of litter. As Ranko raised her gun the sheet of paper was lifted off the ground and hovered a foot from Ranma's face. Ranma took a few steps away from the floating piece of trash and Ranko. "How...?"  
"It's called a Starlite. Only those of your bloodline, like me, can use one. It can make almost anything you want happen, if your will is strong enough. I used it to travel back in time to protect you. Unfortunately, Saotome has one, too. That's how he traveled into the past."  
Ranma silently watched as the blue beam from the gun disappeared and the sheet of newspaper blew away in the wind. "Maybe we'd better find someplace we can talk."  
  
  
******  
  
  
"So after you thawed him out, you used some kind of machine to implant all kinds of information into his head?"  
Ranko nodded. "We thought it was necessary so that he could adjust to all the differences in the future. You see, the future is very different from the world you live in. There is no more poverty or hunger, no crime or wars. Technology is much more advanced than it is here. It's ultimately all thanks to you and the Starlite Formula you're going to create."  
"Starlite Formula?"  
"It's the basis for how my Starlite works. But only those of your bloodline can use it. Saotome wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't broken into a genetics research facility and used their DNA resequencer to give himself the Starlite gene."  
Ranma broke into a dry laugh. "That fat fool can't even spell DNA. You expect me to believe to he could resequence his genetic structure?"  
"Like I said, we used a teaching machine to implant all kinds of knowledge directly into his mind. Unfortunately, we had almost finished the process when the archaeological team who was investigating the site where Saotome's capsule was found discovered the files from the failed experiment. Once they found out who he was, they rushed to tell my mentor, Dr. Olanga, the man in charge of helping Saotome cope with the transition to the year 3010. We tried to restrain him, but he proved to be even more formidable than we had ever dreamed. I personally saw him disappear right before my eyes. He was yelling something about 'Yamisen' or something like that. I caught up with him at the genetics lab, but he escaped again. I would have had him, but he knocked some very large pieces of equipment over on top of some of the scientists. They would have been crushed if I hadn't stopped to help. They told me that, besides giving himself the Starlite gene, he had genetically enhanced his body to make himself stronger, faster, and tougher than ever before. I followed his trail back to the Lazer Tag Academy where he stole a Starlite and some Star Sensors."  
"Hold on, what's the Lazer Tag Academy?"  
"That's where I live and train to use a Starlite. I'm one of the very few people who can."  
"How nice for you. Keep going."  
"When I got there I found out he had got himself of gang of Skuggs to help him out."  
"Hold it, what's a Skugg?"  
"They were the products of a failed genetic experiment. See, someone wanted to create a genetically enhanced pet that could also act as a bodyguard. He failed. Physically, he got what he was after, basically midget pandas, but mentally the things just weren't what he wanted. He wanted creatures that could play with children one minute, and protect them from whatever may threaten them the next. What he got were a bunch of lazy gluttons who with the combined IQ of a patch of moss."  
"Hmph. No wonder they decided to make Genma their leader."  
"Anyway, once he broke into the Academy, he accessed our computers to learn how to use his Starlite to travel through time. After that, he went back to this point in history to find you."  
"And what would he want with me?"  
"Well, scholars over the centuries have written volumes about your life, and most of them at least touch on Saotome. The prevailing view is that he has some sort of weird possessive fixation on you. He honestly believes you and whatever belongs to you are rightfully his. Since you create the Starlite Formula, he thinks all Starlite technology belongs to him, and, by extension, so is the future Starlites were instrumental in creating. That's why I have to stop him. If he meddles with history, it could be a disaster."  
"Well, that's a very nice fairy tale, I especially liked the part where I'm directly responsible for creating some kind of utopian future, but I think I'd better be going now. It's been nice chatting with you. Bye."  
With that, Ranma got up and walked out of the cafe. Ranko blinked a few times, then sighed. She got up and walked into the ladies' room. After checking to make sure it was empty, she pulled out her Starlite and shot it at the mirror. The blue beam ricocheted off the mirror and hit her in the strange chestplate she was wearing beneath her cloak. She was surrounded in a blue aura for a second, then vanished.  
  
  
***Sato residence***  
  
  
  
Ranma walked into his room and collapsed into the chair in front of his workshop. His mind was a buzzing with questions, and he didn't know how to find the answers. He was positive the bullies were going to try to exact some form of retribution on him, and he wasn't sure how, or even if, he could handle that. Then there was Nabiki. He had heard plenty of stories about her in his one day at Furinkan wasn't sure what to make of them. He knew how mean-spirited gossips could get, and that what they said shouldn't be taken at face value. Heck, the stories he'd heard about Nabiki were pretty tame compared to the ones told about him in the past. Besides, none of the stories mentioned what a great smile she had or how beautful her laugh was....  
Ranma shook his head. He had to stay focused. The next problem was Dr. Tofu. Did he believe Tofu when he said he'd keep his mouth shut about his...condition? There was the issue of doctor/patient confidentiality, but Nabiki was right. Tofu wasn't his doctor. Ranma shook his head again. He was being paranoid. How much could he have figured out about his arm just by looking at it? The doctor couldn't possibly know enough to cause him any real trouble, although Ranma would hate to think what would happen to him if those bullies found out.  
That left the last, and quite probably the biggest issue: Ranko. Who was she, how did she know about Genma Saotome, and....  
Suddenly, the door to his room flew open and a bundle of red hair plopped itself down onto his lap. For the first time since he had left home that morning, Ranma's face broke into a grin.  
"Hello, Chi. What brings you to my lab today?  
His little sister beamed up at him and held up a marble. "I wanna make THIS float today!"  
Ranma adopted a mock-serious expressions and said, "Are you sure you can make something that heavy float?" Chi nodded her head emphatically. "Alright. Put the marble down on the table and put your hand on the resonator." The girl carefully set the marble down in front of a strange-looking apparatus that was sitting on his workbench and placed her hand on the metal plate on the other end of the contraption.   
"Ready?"  
"Yep!"  
"Okay, here we go." Ranma flipped a switch on the device. A blue orb of light gathered in a circle of clear crystals. Chi carefully concentrated as she had been taught, and the blue orb elongated itself until it encompassed the marble. Her frown of concentration deepened as she focused her mind on the marble. Ever so slowly, the marble lifted off the wooden surface and began to hover in mid-air. It wobbled and spun for a bit until Chi managed to bring it under control. Ranma began to silently count off the seconds as she held the marble still with her mind. One, two, three, four, five....  
Clonk.  
"Five seconds, Chi! That was great!"   
Chi turned and beamed up at her brother. "Yeah! I never even done something as heavy as a marble before! Oh, and remember what you promised."  
Ranma blinked. "Which promise was that?"  
"You said I get to name the blue light thingy. You promised, remember?"  
Ranma chuckled. "Yes, I remember."  
"Good! I'm gonna call it Starlite."  
Ranma's smile disappeared in a flash. "What?"  
"I'm gonna call it Starlite, cause the light's so pretty, just like stars."  
Ranma licked his suddenly dry lips. "Chi, did you come up with that name by yourself?"  
"Uh-huh. Why, don't you like it?"  
"No, no, it's a great name. It's just...have you by any chance seen a girl around about my age with red hair and blue eyes?"  
"You mean like mine?"  
"Y-yeah. Almost exactly like yours," he whispered.  
"No. Why?"  
"Oh, no reason. Um, why don't you go off to bed now. It's getting late."  
"Aw, do I have to?"  
"Yes, it's almost your bedtime."  
"Well, okay. Just remember, I named it Starlite!"  
"I doubt I'll be forgetting that anytime soon," Ranma said quietly. Chi gave her brother a tight squeeze, automatically not touching his right arm as she did so, slid off his lap, and wandered out of his room in the general direction of her own.   
Well, here was a new puzzle. Ranm knew Chi was telling the truth when she said she came up with that name by herself. He also knew that the technology he had seen Ranko use was the same as the technology he had been developing for the past few years. So how could Ranko have possibly known what his litte sister was going to name it? His mind drifted back to where it all began, when Genma Saotome had been dragging him all over Japan in his quest to turn Ranma into the best martial artist in the world. He had taken Ranma to see a street fight. Ranma would never forget it. Two fighters had squared off against each other and were trading ki blasts! Ranma had never seen anything like it. Sure, he had heard of ki, but to see it right there in front of him was absolutely breathtaking. He had promised himself then and there that one day he would master ki. Of course, that had been before his little "training accident." Ranma absent-mindedly massaged his right arm. The throbbing pain never really went away.   
Ranma opened a drawer in his workbench and pulled an almost-complete assembly. Just a few more solders and a few tightened screws, and it would be done. He worked quickly and efficiently, knowing that he might need it for tomorrow. One last screw and...there! It was done.  
Ranma took a moment to examine his creation. On the outside it looked like a toy laser gun. As a matter of fact, that was exactly what it had been not too long ago. Then Ranma had gutted it and replaced its innards with his own technology, his Starlite technology. He aimed the gun at the marble Chi had left behind in his roon and pulled the trigger. A blue beam encircled the marble, and he effortlessly lifted it into the air. This model was much more advanced and efficient than the prototype he let Chi play with. It could tap into his ki and manifest it in nearly any way he wanted. Telekinesis, concussive blasts, possibly even self-levitation was possible. If the legends about people using their ki to control the elements were true, then he might be able to use it to generate ice or wind or control fire. Only time would tell. He calmly put the gun, the world's first Starlite, into his book bag. After all, he couldn't be charged with carrying a concealed weapon if said weapon used technology that couldn't possibly exist. And if those bullies tried to mess with him, they'd be in for a rude surprise....  
  
  
***3010***  
  
  
"He didn't believe me, Dr. Olanga."  
"I know, child. Please remember, though, Dr. Sato has gone through a lot. His father shattered his arm when he was eight, rendering him incapable of practicing martial arts. Social services removed him from his mother's care after they found out about the seppuku pledge. It is quite fortunate he was adopted by a loving family like the Satos. Who knows how the bitterness might have festered inside of him if not for them?"  
"I know you're right, Dr. Olanga, except that he isn't a doctor yet. I just thought, I don't know, he'd somehow know I'm a descendant of his, that we're family."  
Dr. Olanga chuckled. "Little one, please be patient. After all, he hasn't realized yet that the Satos are actually his long-lost biological parents. If he hasn't even realized that, how could you expect him to accept that you're a descendant of his from a thousand years in the future?"  
"I know, I know. Heh, I just hope I'm there when he figures it out. The expression on his face out to be priceless."  
"I imagine it would be matched by his parents. After all, it is should come as quite a shock that the boy they adopted just happened to be the one that was stolen from them when he was just a baby."  
"Well, I'd better be getting back. I just needed to pick up an extra Star Sensor and Starlite for Ranma in case Saotome finds him when I'm not around to protect him."  
"Good-bye, Ranko, and good luck."  
Ranko simply watched Dr. Olanga for a moment, a mischievous grin on her face. It took him a moment to realize what she wanted. "Oh, very well. And may the Force be with you."  
"Thanks, Dr. Olanga!"  
The old scientist shook his head as he saw his star pupil disappear in a flash of blue light. He could have shown her some drama for her Cinematics Classics course, but, no, he had to show Star Wars. She'd been hooked ever since.  
  
  
  
Whew! Glad I got the first chapter done. I may write more. I've got a few ideas of how to develop this.   
Was Ranma OOC? I don't know about that. I figure something pretty severe must happen to Ranma to make him fit into this fusion. I figured, Why would a muscle-bound moron like Ranma want to start using a laser gun? Maybe because it has no recoil? Why would that be important? Maybe because something happened to him that would make his arm so fragile it couldn't be used to punch, block, or absorb the recoil of a gun without breaking? The rest of the fic pretty much fell into place. I made Ranko a Star Wars junkie to lighten things up a bit. Well, enjoy!  
Is this meant to be a Ranma+Nabiki fic? Heck, yeah! So please, please, please, please vote for this fic!  
P.S. AnimeAddiction rules! 


End file.
